BabyBones Don't Have Tabs
by ShadowSenpai
Summary: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ABDL THEMES, DIAPERS WILL IN THIS STORY, AND NOT ON YOUNG CHILDREN. Grillby is fed up with Sans not paying his tab and only adding to it, and refuses to serve the skeleton until something is done about his tab, Grillby gives Sans a way to 'work' off his tab, but it's a lot different than what the skeleton had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ABDL THEMES, DIAPERS WILL IN THIS STORY, AND NOT ON YOUNG CHILDREN.  
** ** **THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ABDL THEMES, DIAPERS WILL IN THIS STORY, AND NOT ON YOUNG CHILDREN.****  
 **THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ABDL THEMES, DIAPERS WILL IN THIS STORY, AND NOT ON YOUNG CHILDREN.**

 **So this is a thing I've been working on for awhile, based of this post Only, I couldn't find a way to draw it, so I wrote a thing instead, this is only the beginning, I've been working on it what seems like forever, I thought I would post what I got so far.**

It was a nice day on the surface, not a cloud in the sky, and the short skeleton known as Sans was outside, walking to Grillbys, which had been relocated to the surface after the barrier was gone. Most monsters and businesses moved to the surface after the barrier was destroyed, there very a few that chose to remain living in the underground, but it was not only Monsters and businesses that went to the surface. The small skeleton's tab from Grillbys also came along, the flame monster refused to just let it go, and still 'reminded' Sans to pay it whenever the fire man saw the short skeleton, despite knowing that Sans might never pay the tab. But Grillby decided that today, he will somehow get Sans to do something about his tab, other then add to it, and he would start by refusing to serve him anything when he came in next.

Sans soon reached Grillbys and went inside the place and walked up to the bar, while being greeted by several monsters who still hung out at Grillbys daily like they had back underground. Sans got himself up on the bar stool and sat at counter,and looked at Grillby and said, "One burger Grillbs."  
Grillby shook his head, "No Sans, I will not be serving you anything until you pay your tab, or work it off." Grillby told the skeleton, who seemed uninterested in the words spoken by Grillby. "Come on Grillbs, I'll pay you next week, now how bout that burger?" Grillby shook his head again, "No Sans, I will not being serving anything to you until you do something about your quite large tab."

Sans sighed, and looked at Grillby, "Listen Grillbs, I seriously can't pay you right now, It's been pretty difficult getting a job up here,and I honestly don't even know if I could actually pay you next week like I said, I honestly don't even know how big that tab of mine is, but I'm sure it's incredibly big and expensive. Is there anyway I can pay it off without actually paying maybe? Perhaps you have some sort of job I can do for you?" Sans asked Grillby,hoping that the flaming monster had something the small skeleton could do to work off his tab.

Grillby pondered for a moment, trying to think of anything for the skeleton sitting in front of him to do. It took a couple moments but the fire man was able to think of something, but whether the skeleton would accept the offer or not was unknown. What Grillby knew about Sans was mostly from talking to him when he came to the place and hung out, and what he had heard others say about the small skeleton,it was rare that the flame monster actually went out, some might call him a workaholic, so he didn't really know what Sans was like outside of Grillbys. "I might have something you can do… Come back here after closing time, we can discuss it then, and in the event you accept, you should probably come prepared to stay the night in my home." Grillby told Sans, who was slightly confused.

"Stay the night in your home? What are you planning on asking me to do?!" Sans asked, curious as to why he would being staying the night at Grillby's, "You know what never mind, you're right I need to take care of that tab and you probably have nothing horrible in mind for me, whatever it is you have in mind it can't be too bad. I'll do it." Sans said to Grillby, who looked at Sans with a slightly disapproving look. "You don't even know what it is yet, don't you think you should hear what it is before you accept?" Grillby said to Sans, questioning his choice to accept something he knew nothing about. Sans nodded to the bartender, "Like I said, it's probably nothing incredibly horrible knowing you. I'll see ya tonight." Sans said, getting off the bar stool he had been sitting on and began to leave the building. Grillby shook his head as the small skeleton walked away, "He has not idea what he's getting into."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's finally here, the next chapter of my story, I've had most of it ready for at least two months, but I felt like I needed more… I finally worked on it again today and realized it's fine, added only 71 more words, and decided it was done.**

 **So, after about 3 and half months, here is the next chapter of Babybones Don't Have Tabs!**

 **(Sorry there's no diaper stuff yet, it will most definitely be in the next chapter, which I hope to have done before the month is over.)**

After Sans left Grillby's he returned home to prepare for staying over at Grillby's home, slightly worried about what he was getting himself into, and mentally scolded himself for agreeing to do whatever it was before finding out what Grillby wanted him to do, even though he was sure that whatever Grillby had in store for him wasn't exceptionable. It still was a rather hasty decision, and not a good one,but knowing Grillby, he would probably let Sans refuse if he was really truly against whatever Grillby had planned.

Sans arrived at his house after a while of walking, and went inside. The house looked somewhat similar to the one he had underground, although it was bigger and had more rooms. Once inside the smell of food was immediately noticeable, 'Papyrus must be practicing his cooking again.' Sans thought to himself as he walked through the house, passing by the kitchen where the taller skeleton was indeed practicing his cooking, which had gotten remarkably better since their days in the underground. The food the taller skeleton made nowadays was actually edible and tasted alright, and the kitchen didn't catch on fire as much. Sans walked to some stairs and went up stairs where his room was located. After entering his room the short skeleton looked around for something to put stuff in for his possible stay at Grillby's. After finding something to pack his stuff in he looked around his room, 'What do I even pack…' He thought to himself, having never spent the night at someone else's place. Sans walked over to his unmade bed and looked at it, 'Should I bring my own pillow and blanket?' Sans asked himself, then grabbed his balled up blankets and picked his pillow up off the floor, 'Better safe then sorry I guess.' He figured, and brought the pillow and blanket to the bag he had found to put his stuff in, which big enough to fit the blanket and pillow in. Sans looked around his room some more, wondering what else to pack, 'I can just sleep in the clothes I'm wearing right now, and wear them tomorrow too, but what else should I bring…' Sans pondered, still having no clue what else to pack.

"Ah screw it, I can't think of anything else." Sans said out loud to himself and zipped up the bag with just a blanket and pillow in it,unable to think of anything else to bring. He stared at the bag for a moment before reaching into a pocket on his hoodie and pulling out his phone, turning it on to check the time, 'Hm, it's Saturday isn't it, Grillby closes early today I think, but there's still a couple hours before he does close up.' Sans thought to himself as he turn the phone off and stuck it back into his pocket. "I should probably go and tell Papyrus I probably won't be here for dinner." Sans said to himself then proceeded to leave his room and go downstairs to the kitchen where Papyrus was.

When Papyrus noticed Sans walk into the kitchen he stopping what he was doing for a moment and looked at Sans and smiled,"I thought I had heard you come in, that was a quick trip to Grillbys. Was he closed today? You're normally gone longer than that." Papyrus said to Sans, and resumed what he was doing before the shorter skeleton had walked in. Sans went over to the counter where Papyrus was mixing something in a bowl, "Nah he just refused to serve me anything, said somethin' bout my tab." Sans said as he looked at the bowl. "Whatcha making? Cookies?" Sans asked his taller brother, who looked at him with a slightly disappointed look on his face, "You still haven't paid that tab of yours!? God Sans you need to need to pay that thing off, or at least pay some of it, I'm surprised he hasn't started refusing to serve you sooner." Papyrus said, while moving the bowl away from Sans, "And yes, I am making cookies Sans, and you will not be eating any of this dough." He added, lifting the bowl up from the counter. "Especially not when you don't deserve to have even a little bit, you should be working on getting that tab paid off. Not standing around here trying to steal cookie dough." Papyrus told Sans, glaring at him while holding the bowl of dough out Sans' reach. "When however much you owe on that tab goes down instead of up, then you can have things like cookie dough. Now you should go back to Grillby's and discuss alternatives of paying the tab, like working it off, then kill two birds with one stone, a job you'll probably actually be able to keep, and get that darn tab of yours paid off!" Papyrus told Sans, unaware of the plans Sans had already made with Grillby, "Already working on somethin with him, that's actually why I came in here in the first place. Grillby's got something in mind for me to do to rid myself of my tab. I don't know what it is yet, but it involves me staying over at his place tonight, and I probably won't be here for dinner, at least I'm assuming I wont be, can't say about the rest of the night, depends on what Grillbs has in mind for me really. Im sure if I don't like whatever it is he'll let me leave." Sans said to Papyrus, and then asked with a smug look, "So can I have some dough now?" Papyrus shook his head and looked at Sans.

"No, I said when you don't owe Grillby as much, and right now you only have plans of how to decrease the amount you owe him, when you actually do it then maybe." The younger brother said, then continued, "Just don't agree to do anything stupid you'll regret." Papyrus told his brother, who just let out a chuckle. "C'mon bro, it's Grillby, I doubt whatever he has in mind for me is something to be worried about." Sans said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking for something to eat, seeing as he hadn't gotten to eat lunch yet.

"Well I don't know Grillby as much as you do, but if you say that it's nothing to worry about, then I'll take your word for it." Papyrus said while continuing with his cookie making. Sans grabbed a soda out of the fridge and closed it, then started walking out of the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips off the counter before exiting. Walking into the living room the short skeleton headed over the the couch and sat on it, opening the bag of chips and soda, and turned on the TV, planning on sitting there until he was going to head back over to Grillby's.


End file.
